To The End of The World
by Meehna
Summary: Discover the story yourself! This is all I can tell you!
1. Chapter 1

" There are only two kinds of people in this world...those who steal and those who are stolen from..." Ciel Phantomhive.

This is my second story in fanfiction while my first story is still in progress I'm not used to start something since I still have something else to finish, but as I decided to break my rules in my life so I want to start this story even I don't want to.

I'm not a very good writer yet so please forgive me if I'll have wrongs in my grammar or spelling words; please read this story and then give me your offers and reviews, this is important for me to know your idea about the story and my writing style.

Enjoy it please.

To the end of the world

Chapter 1: Open the doors

That was near sunset and the sky was getting dark since Ciel and Lizzy were still playing chess.

\- Check!" Ciel said as he was too bored of the game.

\- Ehh! Ciel! Don't play hard!" Lizzy said as she seemed upset.

\- But I'm not playing that hard!" he said with impatience.

\- Miss Elizabeth! You can move your chessman to here and then the risk will be resolved!" Sebastian said with a gentle smile.

\- Hey Sebastian! Do not ruin the game!"

\- Oh Thanks!" she said happily and then moved her chessman to the place that Sebastian had told her, right on that time someone knocked the door.

\- Come in!" Ciel said.

\- Sorry sir, but it's the time for miss Midford to leave, the brougham is ready now!" that was Mey-Rin.

\- Ah! How soon! We didn't finish the game yet!" Lizzy said sadly.

\- Don't worry, the next time we'll finish it!" Ciel said as he seemed too bored.

\- Miss Elizabeth, I'll accompany you!" Sebastian said as he was showing the way to her.

Lizzy hugged Ciel tight before leaving and then left him alone on that room.

\- Ah! Finally that boring play finished!" he sighted.

\- Even if you are bored, you shouldn't show it clearly my lord!" Sebastian said suddenly from his behind.

\- Sebastian! Don't scare me like this!"

Sebastian laughed slowly and said, " You should go to bed now my lord. Tomorrow will be a hard day, you should rest well."

\- Yeah..I'm very tired...what was that sound?!" he asked as a terrible sound came from the kitchen.

\- Ah..it must be Baldo again!" Sebastian sighted.

\- Go and see what had happened there, then back to my bedroom as soon as possible."

\- Yes my lord!"

Ciel left the room and went to his bedroom; he was on his way that a plaintive sound attract him to itself.

\- What's this sound?!" he asked himself confusedly; he started to listen carefully, " It comes from basement." the sound was too plaintive and he became curious too so he changed his way to the basement.

\- Nothing is not here." there was too dark at first but even when he inflammation the candles too, he couldn't find anything there that was producing the sound.

\- What's that?!" he was too shocked when he understood that the sound was coming from an old mirror next to the wall; he went closer, " Yeah, the sound is coming from it for sure!" he wanted to call Sebastian but he stopped when he felt that the mirror was waving.

\- W-what?!" he was too shocked, he went closer a bit more and touch it, " It's like water!" he entered his hand to it but he couldn't pull out it and very soon he found himself in the middle of a roar river.


	2. Chapter 2

" There are only two kinds of people in this world...those who steal and those who are stolen from..." Ciel Phantomhive.

This is my second story in fanfiction while my first story is still in progress I'm not used to start something since I still have something else to finish, but as I decided to break my rules in my life so I want to start this story even I don't want to.

I'm not a very good writer yet so please forgive me if I'll have wrongs in my grammar or spelling words; please read this story and then give me your offers and reviews, this is important for me to know your idea about the story and my writing style.

Enjoy it please.

To the end of the world

Chapter 2: Confusion

\- Ryoga! Take care of your little brother!"

\- Right mom!"

\- Mom! I'm not a kid!"

\- Haha! Let's go Chibisuke! Take it easy!"

\- I just wonder since when she wants to look at me as a kid!"

\- Oh Chibisuke! you're just 12 yet!"

\- Don't tell me this everyday! I'm not a kid!"

\- Okay! Okay! Now let's go for fishing or the day will end vain! we're in vacation!"

\- Right!" Ryoma said the last sentence moodily.

\- Oh boy! Look at the river! It's very roaring today!"

\- I told you not to go! We can't fishing today!"

\- Never give up! We should try our best first and then wait for the result!"

\- Ryoga! It's not tennis!"

\- Where are the ground baits?!" Ryoga asked surprisedly.

\- I thought that there were right in the basket!"

\- Ah! I think, I had forgot to spot it after all!"

\- That was your fault, so you should back and bring them!"

\- What a brat you are! Stay here, I'll back soon!" Ryoga said and left quickly to a little chalet on the top of the hill.

Ryoma yawned, he hated fishing but he couldn't say no to his older brother when he asked him eagerly, he actually hated the vacation too he wanted to be in his school and play tennis with his teammates but his wishes were destroyed when his father talked about a family journey to England which both his mother and brother were agree with it, so he didn't have any choice but just to go with them too and now they were in a small village near London.

\- I want to back to home!" he whimpered, he was too bored here as he didn't have any friends there and he had to endure both his fool brother and father whole the days; he was lying on the ground that suddenly a terrible voice made him to jump.

\- What's that?!" his eyes widened as he saw a kid fell down to the river from no where.

\- Hey!" he screamed as the river was too roaring and that kid was in its middle.

\- Oh God! Ryoga! Ryoga!" he shouted loudly but he couldn't wait any more so he jumped to the river, his swimming was well but on a situation like that, he was the worth swimmer.

\- Hey...give...me...your...hand.." the water was pushing him away but he didn't give up and finally reached him; the boy was unconscious and heavy enough for Ryoma to hold in the water both of them were floating on the depth of the river, Ryoma's eyes were going to close that a powerful hand pullout both of them, Ryoma gave that hand tightly but he didn't let that kid to get away of himself too.

\- Ryoma! Are you okay?!" Ryoga said worriedly as he was searching for any wound in his body.

\- I'm...I'm...okay...brother.." he couldn't breath well.

\- You are a true fool Ryoma!" Ryoga was too angry that time.

\- I..couldn't..let him...to die!" he pointed to that kid.

Ryoga looked at him angrily, he wasn't satisfiled yet but he started to examine the kid, he put his head on the child's chest and listened to his heart's voice.

\- He's alive!" Ryoma smiled when heard that.

\- We should back to the chalet right now both of you are completely wet!" he lifted the kid out of the ground and helped Ryoma for standing too.

\- Ryoga and Ryoma Echizen! What had happened?!" Rinko screamed when she saw her sons like that.

\- Mom! This kid was falling down to the river, we should help him!" Ryoma said quickly.

\- He is right mom! We should help him first!" Ryoga said as he put him on the sofa.

\- I hope that both of you can explain about it well or you'll fall down in a big trouble!" she said angrily and then left there to bring blanket.

\- He seems to have the same age as you so go and bring some of your clothes, we should change these wet clothes." Ryoga said quickly.

\- Right!"

\- Ryoma! Change your clothes too!" Ryoma shook his head in agreement and left quickly.

\- Who's this kid?! He is wearing strange clothes!" Ryoga asked himself wonderfully.

\- Here! Use this blanket to warm him!"

\- Thanks mom!"

\- What did you think with yourself Ryoga?! Do you know how much your action was dangerous?!"

\- Sorry mom! That was all my fault, I shouldn't leave Ryoma alone."

\- Ah! We'll talk about it more when your father will back, now go and change your dress too, I don't want you to get cold!" Ryoga smiled.

\- Right mom!"

\- Mom! Are these clothes enough?!"

\- Yeah! But you should change them for him yourself!"

\- Right!" Rinko left and Ryoma started to change the kid's clothes but right when he wanted to touch him the kid gave his hand tightly.

\- Who are you?! Where's me?! What had happened?!" Ryoma was shocked and a little scared.

\- Mom! Ryoga!"

\- What's wrong Chibisuke?! Hey that kid woke up after all!"

\- Who are you?!"

\- Calm down please! I am Ryoga and he is my little brother Ryoma Echizen! We found you in the river and saved you then, now what's your name?! Why were you in the middle of the river?!"

The boy seemed truly confused but he answered, " I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive, one of the closest people to queen Victoria!"

Echizen brothers seemed shocked and confused.

\- I think that we should meet a doctor as soon as possible!" Ryoga said as he was surprised by the horn.


	3. Chapter 3

" There are only two kinds of people in this world...those who steal and those who are stolen from..." Ciel Phantomhive.

This is my second story in fanfiction while my first story is still in progress I'm not used to start something since I still have something else to finish, but as I decided to break my rules in my life so I want to start this story even I don't want to.

I'm not a very good writer yet so please forgive me if I'll have wrongs in my grammar or spelling words; please read this story and then give me your offers and reviews, this is important for me to know your idea about the story and my writing style.

Enjoy it please.

To the end of the world

Chapter 3: A new world

That was a usual night in England except in Phantomhive building.

\- Couldn't you find him?! " Sebastian asked worriedly.

\- He wasn't even in granary." Baldo said.

\- Now what should we do? I'm worry about him." said Mey-Rin.

\- He maybe in trouble!" Finni said.

\- Okay! Enough! thanks for your cheering guys! Go and search more." Sebastian said hopelessly," How something like this could happen?!" he whimpered as he was still too worry for his young master.

\- The contract!" he said suddenly and then took off his glove.

\- Impossible..." he couldn't stop his surprise when he saw that the sign on his hand was very small and pale, " Damn!" he punched the wall, his anger was uncontrollable.

\- Just one person can help me now!" he breathed deeply, " Under taker!"

.

.

.

Like Phantomhive building, in Echizen's house every thing was too weird too.

\- Whaaaaat's thaaaaat?!" Ciel screamed loudly when Ryoma turned on the TV.

\- Why are you screaming?! It's just a TV!" Ryoga said surprisingly.

\- Those...those people are living in a box!" the poor kid was scared a lot.

\- What's wrong with that kid?!" Rinko asked with a depress face.

\- I think that his head had encounter something when he fell down to the river!" Ryoma said listlessly.

\- I told you that he should meet a doctor!"

\- Ryoga Echizen! I told you that we should wait for your father first! You two should explain us about today's event first!" Rinko said angrily.

\- Mom! We have to save him!" Ryoma said sadly.

\- Yes! But not by risking your own life!"

\- What a boring family you are!" everyone turned to look at Ciel's board face.

\- And you are a more boring boy!" Rinko seemed depressed.

\- Where's your family, Ciel-san?!" Ryoma asked suddenly, Ciel became silent while the others were waiting for his answer.

\- I'm tired, where can I sleep?" he said slowly.

\- Ah...come with me, I'll show you the way." Ryoga stood up to help him as his right foot was hurt in the river.

\- Hey Ryoga! Not my bedroom!" Ryoma said impolitely but he didn't gainsay when he saw his brother's eyes.

\- Right! You can use my bedroom!" he said halfheartedly, when they left there Ryoma said, " Ryoga always force me to do whatever he wants!"

\- Ryoma you didn't understand him!"

\- What do you mean mom?!"

\- Didn't you understand that when you asked him about his family he became too depress?! Ryoga wants you two to have one room to he'll feel more comfort here, we still don't know what had happen to him so it's better for him to share your bedroom as you have the same age after all." Rinko explained to her little son calmly.

\- I don't know! but sometimes Ryoga becomes really nerve-racking!"

\- I heard Chibisuke!" Ryoga said calmly to shock his little brother, Ryoma opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't do anything as Ryoga jumped and started to tickle him, " Say sorry now!"

\- Let...me...go!" Ryoma said as he was laughing severely, " I won't, until you say sorry!" that was a fun moment there but for Ciel who was looking at them peekly that was a very hard one, he could remember his own family well, very well...

\- Waaaaahhhh!"

\- What was that?!" Ryoga said worriedly and then all of them run to Ryoma's bedroom.

\- What's wrong?!" Ryoma entered to the room immediately.

\- Don't tell me that you even don't know what is a cat?!" Rinko said hopelessly.

\- I have...I have...allergies to...cats!" Ciel said as he was sneezing continually.

\- Oh noooooooo!" Ryoma sighted deeply.

\- Haha! Karupin! Come here!" Ryoga said with laugh, " Okay Chibisuke! It seems that he should come to my bedroom finally!" Ryoma didn't say anything but he smiled happily.

\- Let's go Ciel-san!"

\- I'm home!"

\- You finally backed, Nanjiro?!" Rinko said interrogatory.

\- What's wrong?! You all, were waiting for me?!" he said as he was shocked completely.

\- Dad! We have a guess!" Ryoga said eagerly.

Nanjiro looked at Ciel's cute face, " Eh..who's he?!" Ryoma opened his mouth to say something that suddenly Ciel said, " Earl Ciel Phantomhive!"

\- Hah?!" Nanjiro's eyes were widened.

\- Ah..don't start it again! We found him in river and saved him but it seemed that something hit his head!"

\- Nothing didn't hit my head! I was in my building that I heard a song that was coming from a mirror and when I touched it I came to this damnable place, understood?!" he became angry as he hated them to treat him like a little baby.

\- Right! Right! Aren't you guys hungry now?!" Rinko said cheerfully to stop the struggle.

\- Me! Me!" Nanjiro was acting like a true kid that shocked Ciel.

\- So Let's go!" Ryoma said happily.

Ciel was standing emotionless, that was a long had passed since the last time he was on a happy place like that but finally he decided to go to eat something as he was too hungry.

That was a very beautiful night...


	4. Chapter 4

" There are only two kinds of people in this world...those who steal and those who are stolen from..." Ciel Phantomhive.

This is my second story in FanFiction while my first story is still in progress, I'm not used to start something since I still have something else to finish, but as I decided to break my rules in my life so I want to start this story even I don't want to.

I'm not a very good writer yet so please forgive me if I'll have wrongs in my grammar or spelling words; please read this story and then give me your offers and reviews, this is important for me to know your idea about the story and my writing style.

Enjoy it please.

To the end of the world

Chapter 4: Timeline

Ryoga shifted to his right side on the ground, he closed his eyes in hopes of having sleep take him over, but it was no use.

' _Why I can't fall asleep?! '_

He sighed in frustration and look to the side to see Ciel sleeping on the bed like a little baby, ' _That kid... '_. Ryoga stood up and went next to him, he touched Ciel's forehand to be sure if he doesn't have fever, _' Thanks God he didn't get cold '_ , he then sat down next to him and tried to think about the events carefully.

 _' Why was he wearing such clothes?!_

Ryoga couldn't stop himself not to think about this question. Rinko and Nanjiro had decided to go to the police station and will tell them about Ciel and will try to find about his family as Ciel's words were too weird to believe. Ryoga looked at Ciel once again and then stood up to go to the down stairs.

\- what a cold night is tonight!" Ryoga murmured, he went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, he was drinking water that suddenly a weak glitter attract his attention, ' _What's that?! ' ._

His wonder doubled when he saw that glitter was because of a beautiful, blue gemstone that was dislodge among Ciel's clothes.

\- W..what's this?!" he really couldn't stop his wonder, " It's a very expensive and scarce ring! How a kid in this age can have something like this?!"

\- Aniki!" Ryoga surprised when he heard his younger brother's voice, " Chibisuke! Why are you still awake?!" Ryoga hid the ring while he was talking.

\- I can't sleep!" Ryoga smiled and went closer to him, " Bad dreams again, Chibisuke?!" he patted Ryoma's hairs; since Ryoma was a little kid he had bad dreams most of the times.

\- Can you..can you please stay with me to I'll sleep?!" Ryoma's cheeks blushed.

\- Hahaha! What a proud little boy you are! Let's go to your bedroom!" Ryoma nodded and followed his older brother, Ryoma didn't show his true feeling but he was so happy that he has Ryoga for himself...

.

.

.

London, year 1887

\- Undertaker! Where are you?" Sebastian entered to the dark room slowly.

\- Oh! Look who's here! Where's Earl?! Doesn't he want to give me the privilege to meet him?!" Sebastian looked at him coldly, " Where's my lord?"

\- What?!" that was the first time Undertaker was talking so shocking.

\- Don't tell me that you don't know anything about the event?!" Sebastian's face was empty of any emotion.

\- What are you talking about?! Did anything had happened to Earl?!" Undertaker's voice was more emotionless than Sebastian's face.

\- He's missing from the last night. We searched about him but he wasn't in the building and whole the city."

\- Did you really search for him all the city?" Undertaker smirked weirdly.

\- He's my lord." he answered shortly.

\- I'll help you to find him." Sebastian's eyes widened, " Why do you want to help me?"

\- Because you had came here exactly for it, didn't you?" that was something strange on his voice but Sebastian needed his help so he decided to forget about this point even for a short while...

.

.

.

The next day started with the sound of clock to scare Ciel once again, " What's that?!" Ryoga who was too tired, opened his eyes slowly and turned off the alarm, " That was clock alarm." his voice was sleepy.

\- Ryoga! Ryoga! Mom says that the sleep is enough! Wake up we should help for cleaning the house!" Ryoma shouted from downstairs.

\- Oh no!" Ryoga sighted.

\- Cleaning the house?! Is it your duty?!" Ciel asked.

\- We all have to help each other for cleaning the house on Saturdays! Mom call this day, ' The day of cleaning ' " Ryoga explained.

\- But don't you have any butler to do it for you?!" Ryoga looked at Ciel strongly, "No, we don't have. Did you have butlers on your home?"

\- Sure! I have four butlers and a royal butler too!" Ryoga who seemed confused too much shook hid head and stood up, " Let me to help you to walk. We should be hurry or we won't arrive for the breakfast." Ciel refused his help and said, " I can walk myself!" he then stood up and started to walk.

\- Whatever you want." Ryoga said calmly and then followed him to the kitchen.

\- You woke up late brat! This kid woke up sooner than you today!" Nanjiro said jokingly.

\- Good morning, nii-san!" Ryoma seemed full of energy that day.

\- Good morning, Chibiske!" Ryoga said slowly. Although Ryoma, Ryoga felt bad.

\- How's your feeling Ciel-san?! Did you have a good night?!" Rinko said kindly, " Oh yes! Thank you!" Ciel said as he was sitting on the chair.

\- Ciel-san! Sit down here!" Ryoma offered him a chair next to himself friendly.

\- Oh! I thought that you dislike me!" Ciel said while he was going to sit next to him, " Why did you think that I hated you?!" Ryoma asked him surprisingly.

\- Last night you act like you don't want me to be around you!" Ciel answered emotionless.

\- Hahaha! No don't worry! This brat doesn't like anyone to enter to his room, maybe he dosen't want the others to see his girlfriend's picture!" Nanjiro said and then laughed loudly.

\- DAD! I don't have girlfriend!" Ryoma said angrily, both Nanjiro and Rinko were laughing and Ciel was looking at that great family but all those happines didn't take a lot when Ryoga suddenly stood up and ran to the bathroom.

\- Hey, Ryoga! What's wrong?" Nanjiro said worriedly and then all the family member run after him, Ryoga threw up a little bit, not much as he hadn't eaten that much.

\- It's okay brat. It's okay." Nanjiro seemed serious that time, he was patting his son's back, trying to comfort him.

\- Oh God! What's wrong with you baby?" Rinko was too worry specially when he stopped throwing up and then leaning to Nanjiro sickly.

\- He has fever Rinko." Nanjiro said.

\- Shit!" Ryoma said sadly, since Ryoga was a child he had a weak immune system and last day he jumped to the river on that cold day to save him and Ciel and now something like that happened.

\- Sorry mom.." Ryoga said too weakly to scare Rinko so much, " Nanjiro, we should go to the doctor as soon as possible." Rinko's voice was shaking clearly.

\- No, we shouldn't take him outside in this cold weather. I'll call my friend, doctor Hudson , to come and visit him...stand up boy!" Nanjiro's voice was very kind, Ryoga stood up hardly and then they went back to the bedroom.

\- I'm going to call to my friend." Nanjiro helped Ryoga to lay down on his bed and then left there quickly, " I should go to bring some cold water too, Ryoma stay with your brother." Rinko ordered him and she left too.

\- Aniki!" Ryoma called him sadly, Ryoga opened his eyes and smiled to him weakly, " Don't worry. I'm alright." he then looked at Ciel who was standing on the doorway and point him to come closer, Ciel didn't have any idea about what he wants to say but he decided to listen to him.

\- You said that you are an Earl, right?" Ryoga's question surprised both Ryoma and Ciel, " Yes, I'm lord Phantomhive and I'm an Earl! But I thought that you didn't believe me!" Ryoga smiled, " It's still weird for me, but I believed you after finding this between your clothes." Ryoga then showed Ciel his ring.

\- Ah! My ring!" Ciel said surprisingly and then give it, " Wow! Is it real?!" Ryoma asked as he couldn't stop to look at the ring.

\- Yeah, it is." Ryoga answered and continued, " By this I believe that you're not from this age. I think that was a timeline happened."

\- A timeline?!" both Ryoma and Ciel said, " Yes, a timeline. I didn't believe such a thing but your presence here made me to believe it."

\- How weird!" Ryoma murmured, " Listen to me carefully Ciel, no one shouldn't know about it, if they'll know then maybe something bad will be happen. Please bear this condition for a while, when I'll become better me and Ryoma will help you to back to your own age, right?" Ciel frowned, " Why should I trust you?"

\- Do you have anyone else here to will help you?!" Ryoga said friendly, Ciel sighted, " It seems that you're right!"

Ryoga giggled, " Very well! Chibisuke, can you please take care of him since I'll be better?!" Ryoma smiled to his only brother kindly, " I will brother! Please just rest well!" Ryoma patted his brother's hairs, Ciel was looking at them regretfully, " You are a great family..." Ciel murmured, he wanted his own family so much that time...


	5. Chapter 5

" There are only two kinds of people in this world...those who steal and those who are stolen from..." Ciel Phantomhive.

This is my second story in FanFiction while my first story is still in progress, I'm not used to start something since I still have something else to finish, but as I decided to break my rules in my life so I want to start this story even I don't want to.

I'm not a very good writer yet so please forgive me if I'll have wrongs in my grammar or spelling words; please read this story and then give me your offers and reviews, this is important for me to know your idea about the story and my writing style.

Enjoy it please.

To the end of the world

Chapter 5: Learning new lessons

After doctor Hudson, Nanjiro's friend, left the house Rinko ordered everyone in the house to be quite and and will keep this silent since Ryoga will be better as doctor Hudson told them that he needed to just rest.

\- Hey, Ciel! Come with me!" Ryoma didn't let Ciel to answer him and took his hand to lead him outside of the house.

\- The weather is cold! Where are we going?!" Ryoma didn't answer him as they arrived to a little storeroom behind the house.

\- Here is a good place to talk!" Ciel frowned and looked at Ryoma with a depress face, " Hey! Don't look at me like this! Didn't you hear what mom said?! Here is the best place to talk together and no one won't bother us too!" Ciel sighted hoplessly, " We could go to your bedroom at least!" Ryoma sighted deeper and said," But I have a cat there! And you said yourself that you have allergies to cats!"

\- Right! Right! Now what do you want to tell me?!" Ryoma smiled to Ciel's answer, " You know that my parents will call to police sooner or later so we should think about what should you do at that time."

\- Oh! Yeah! Well, do you have any idea with this?!" Ryoma closed his eyes and then started to talk seriously, " I don't have any special idea but..if policeman will ask you about the events I think that it's better to you'll tell them that you can't remember anything from the past." Ciel looked at him coldly and said, " Do you want me to will tell them that I had lost my memories?" Ryoma nodded.

\- But have about your parents?! I told them that I'm an Earl!" Ryoma sighted and said, " I see, but I'm sure that they didn't believe any of your sentences."

\- Maybe, and my clothes?!"

\- This one will be on me! Don't worry!" Ryoma smiled happily and tried to comfort him as better as he could.

\- Ah, well! Now shall we back to the house?!" Ciel seemed a little bit cold but Ryoma refused his ask and said, " This is something that you have to see."

\- What's that?!" Ryoma smirked and gave his hand to show him the way, a minutes later they were in garage, " Here! Look at this please!" Ciel looked at the big machine in front of himself, " Well, what's this?!"

\- This is something that you'll see in whole the world outside, this is a car! Do you know it?!" Ciel looked at Ryoma with a poker face, " No, I didn't see something like this before!"

\- I guessed. Remember just don't scare of it when you'll see one of them outside, right?!" Ciel was upset, " I'm not a kid!" He said angrily.

\- Hahahaha! I see! But I think that you still need a lot to learn! Let's back to home and ask my mom to allow us to go outside!"

\- In this cold weather?!" Ryoma sighted deeply, " Ah! Lord Phantomhive! I told you that my parents will go to the police office late or soon! You need to learn something before it! And don't worry about the weather, I'll lend you some of my warm clothes! Now let's go!" Ryoma started to leave there and Ciel didn't have any choice but just to follow him, they were near the door that suddenly Ryoma stopped and turned to him, " Is something wrong?!" Ciel asked him surprisingly, Ryoma seemed not sure to ask him but finally he said, " Emm...I wanted to ask it before...can I...can I ask you what had happened to your right eye?!" Ciel frozed with the question but then he said, " That was an accident..." then he left the garage, Ryoma felt too sorry for him but he decided not to show this feeling in front of him at all.

In the home both of them were talking too slowly try not to make any noise, " Mom, can me and Ciel will go to the park?!" Rinko turned to his son and frowned, " Just look at the sky! What did you think with yourself Ryoma?! I won't let you to go outside at all!"

\- Oh mom please! We'll wear warm clothes! I want to show Ciel a place that we found him, maybe it'll help him to remember something!"

\- But I thought that he knew who is he!" Rinko said.

\- Mom! He needs help!" Ryoma's voice was so pleasant that Rinko couldn't say no to him, " Ah! Right! But you have to back home before 12, understood?!"

\- Right! Thanks mom!" he said happily and then went to his room to bring some warm clothes for Ciel, " Hey Ciel! Wear them!" Ciel who was standing on the doorway nodded and wear them, " What strange clothes!" Ryoma chuckled and said, " Not as strong as your clothes!"

After a few minutes both of them left the house and started to go to the bus station near the road.

\- Where are we going?!" Ciel asked.

\- To the bus station." Ryoma answered him shortly.

\- What's the bus station?! What is bus?!" Ciel was too confused as he didn't hear a world like that before.

Ryoma giggled and said, " Bus is a big machine similar the one I showed you in the garage, and the bus station is a place that the bus is stopping in it. There we can ride it, it's a public vehicle." Ciel was trying hard to understand Ryoma's sentences but at the end he gave up and decided to wait and will see everything with his own eyes. Since they were standing on the bus stop Ciel suddenly asked, " Who is the current queen of the Britain?"

Ryoma looked at him surprisingly but then smiled and said, " Queen Elizabeth II, is the current queen."

\- Elizabeth..." Ciel murmured, that name made him to think about Lizzy, he was wonder that what was she doing on that time.

\- There! The bus comes!" Ryoma's voice break Ciel's thoughts, " W...what is this?!" Ciel was too shock and fired.

\- Hey! don't worry! I'm with you..." that sentence was so familiar to Ciel...

They got on the bus and sat down on the chairs, " Where are we going now?"

\- To the city center. We can't visit whole the city in one day so today we'll visit just Big Ben and Buckingham Palace. I think that you like to visit there first, right?" Ryoma said friendly.

\- Oh! Yeah! But you told to your mother that you want to show me a place that you found me there."

\- Ah! True! But if I didn't say that she may didn't let us to leave. I'll tell her about it later!" Ryoma sighted deeply as he knew that Rinko will get angry.

In the way Ciel saw more different cars and asked Ryoma about all of them, Ryoma didn't seem bore and he answered all his questions completely.

\- We arrived! Let's go!" Ciel stood up but when e took off the bus he froze and couldn't even take a step, " The world...the world..." he couldn't even talk, " Is too different, right?!" Ciel turned to meet Ryoma's friendly face, " It...it must be all a dream!" Ryoma laughed, " No it's not at all! But don't worry! Me and Ryoga will help you to back to your own era, I promise.." his voice was too warm that was making Ciel to comfort completely, " Ryoma! Is there any place that I can read some books about Britain's history?" Ryoma looked at him surprisingly, " Ahhh...well...I think that we can go to 'The British Library', but I'm not sure if we can get books out of there. Anyway I should ask because I wasn't there before."

\- Very well! Let's go there first!" Ciel's face was a serious one and his eye was twinkling, " Oh! Well! But remember that we don't have much time!" Ryoma said as he was pointing to the Big Ben clock, Ciel smirked weirdly, " Just let's go!"


End file.
